


We Shouldn't Believe Everything We Hear

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Emily</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shouldn't Believe Everything We Hear

*Emily's POV*

My headache came back and I groaned in pain. The door opened and Calum walked in laying beside me propped up on his elbow. He put his hand under my shirt and placed it on the small of my back. "Baby you're so hot." 

"I'm not in the mood." I sighed. 

"No babe. Your skin is literally hot. More than usual." He said. 

"Calum I don't feel good at all." I was about to start crying but didn't want to ruin my night. Not that I had much to be happy about. 

"I'm sorry babygirl." He kissed my temple and snaked his arm around to my stomach applying gentle pressure with his cold hand. 

I stretched my legs out a little and cuddled into his side. "I love when you call me that." 

"I know you do." He smiled. "I was going to see if you wanted to go to see some of my old friends in town but never mind."

"I'm sorry Calum. Go without me. I'll make it next time." I told him. 

"No it's fine. I'll catch them another day." He said quietly. 

"Calum." I whined. 

"Yes baby?" He cuddled his face in my neck. 

"Don't make me feel guilty. Please go see them." I told him. 

"If you don't feel good then I'm going to stay here and make my baby feel better." He kissed my neck and rubbed my side. "I love your cuddles."

"Can I go take a bath?" I asked him. 

"Sure baby. Let me go run your water." He kissed my cheek and tried to get up but I grabbed his arm. 

"You don't have to." I said. 

He kissed my cheek and then my neck. He moved on top of me and started kissing my neck more and more. "I wish you felt better and yes I do have to and I want to." 

"I love you." I told him. 

"I love you too." He smiled and went into the bathroom, turning on the water. He came back out and helped me off of the bed. He pulled me into a hug and smiled, "I'm gonna go do some laundry." 

"Maybe I should get sick more often." I joked. 

"No don't do that. I like my baby to feel good." He whined. "Now go get in the bath before it gets cold." 

"Yes sir." I said even though we have temp control that heats the water. I went into the bathroom and tried to turn on the warmers only to find out Calum already did it. I connected my phone to the speaker on the wall and put on my Spotify playlist. 

I undressed and slipped gently into the bathtub. I rested my head on the pillow and took a deep breath. I don't know what I did to deserve Calum. 

I laid silent as the music played in the background. I was waiting for the headache medicine to kick in and sunk under a little bit more, careful not to get my hair wet. 

After a few songs I started to fall asleep listening to the calm music. Calum knocked on the door and I yelled for him to come in. 

He walked in with his hand over his eyes, sticking his foot out so he wouldn't hit anything."Uncover your eyes and get over here before you trip and fall." 

"Sorry I didn't know how you were feeling today." He said. 

"I'm fine thank you. Come here." I motioned for him to come and he kneeled by the bath tub. 

He kissed my cheek and stared into my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I laid my head on his looking back at him. "Do you want anything from the store?" 

"I'm okay. I'll just need cuddles when you get back." I smiled and kissed him. 

"Yes ma'am. I'm really sorry you are feeling bad." He stroked the top of my head and placed a kiss on my temple. 

"Thanks Cal." I smiled and kissed the arm around my neck. 

"And you're sure you don't want anything?" He asked again. 

"I'm sure Calum. Thank you." I sighed and patted his arm. 

"Okay well I'll be back." He kissed me and got up off the ground walking back through the door and closing it. 

*Calum's POV*

Blake texted asking where I was, saying that everyone was looking forward to seeing me. I told her I was on the way and texted Emily that I was going to stop in and say hi to everyone but I wouldn't be long. 

"Stay as long as you want. You see me everyday, it's not often all the oldies are together :)" she replied back. I don't know what I did to deserve her. She's so selfless and kind to everyone. 

I pulled into Matt's driveway and walked inside to see a small little party. There was only about 15 people and it was very casual. They were in the backyard with the grill open and everyone was drinking, some people already drunk. 

"Calum! The man is in the house. Grab a couple beers and let's get wasted." Matt yelled. 

I laughed and sat down next to him. "Slow your roll. I can't stay long I just came to say hi to everyone." 

"That's bullshit. Grab a beer." He chuckled. Maybe he's had a bit too much. 

"I'll have one." I went to get up but Blake sat down next to me and handed me one. 

"What's up mate? How's the band?" She asked. 

"It's really good. We just got off tour a month ago and we get a well needed break." I told both her and Matt. 

We had a bunch of small talk as I sipped my beer. I made my way around the party afterwards and talked to everyone I knew. Matt went up to the dj stand and announced that two people were gonna have a chugging contest. Jack walked up onto the stand and said "I challenge Calum." 

I was shocked. I couldn't possibly. I have to get home to Emily. "Sorry mate. I should actually really get going." 

"What are you scared you can't beat me anymore?" He smirked. 

"No I have to be a responsible adult because there are things that require my attention." I smiled. 

"Uh oh. Calum can't chug anymore." Matt teased getting on his case.

"Cmon Calum. Just one round. Well make sure you get home safe." Blake shouted from the back of the crowd. 

The entire crowd started chanting my name and I thought maybe one round wouldn't hurt anything. "Okay fine. One round. You're a lightweight anyway." 

The crowd cheered and I walked to the table with the open beers. "Alright we all know the rules. Whoever can finish five beers first, wins." 

I shook Jack's hand and smiled. The timer started and I poured the five beers down my throat with ease. When I was done I looked over and Jack still had a full beer and the one in his mouth. 

"And the winner, once again, is Calum." Everyone cheered and someone asked for round two. 

"Why does everyone want me drunk?" I laughed. "Nah mate I'm good." 

"Alright you're off the hook." Matt said and I walked back to the bench we were sitting on before. 

I was really starting to feel the effects of the beers and I started to giggle. Blake came over and sat on the arm of the chair. She rested her arm on my shoulder and sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?" 

We were having to yell because the music was too loud so she asked if we could go inside. We went in and sat on the couch in the same position as outside. "Is everything okay?"

"Well not really. Matt and I are having some issues." She sighed. 

"Oh no what's happened?" I asked. They were such a cute couple. 

"Well he was seeing someone else I think. I just don't do cheaters you know?" She asked. 

"Of course. You shouldn't. Are you guys still together?" I asked concerned. 

"For now. He denies it but I'm just not sure. It seems kind of fishy." She said. 

"Oh well that sucks. I'm sure you will figure something out." I told her. 

"Or find someone else." She said and kissed me. 

I pulled back as soon as I realized what was happening and shot off of the couch. "Dude what the fuck?" 

"I thought you could be my someone else?" She said coming closer. 

"Stop coming near me. I have a girlfriend you ass. You don't just kiss someone without asking them." I yelled. 

"She can't be that great." Blake accused. "Just dump her." 

"Okay you are really psycho." I said mad. 

I walked outside towards my car and Matt followed me. "Calum stop. Wait up." 

At this point I was in tears. "Your fucking girlfriend is crazy. I have a girlfriend. One who trusted me to come out tonight and just say hi to everyone and I let her down. I got drunk and someone kissed me." 

"That was not your fault mate. We've been having problems with her cheating for about a month. I'm definitely breaking up with her now. I saw her go for you. It's not your fault." He replied. 

"But Emily doesn't know that. What if she doesn't want me anymore. I love her." I told him. "I shouldn't have come. I let her down." 

"No Calum you didn't. You didn't know Blake was gonna make a move on you. I'm sure Emily will be very understanding." He said. 

"But what if she's not. What if she hates me?" I asked. 

"Calum go home." He said and turned to go back inside. 

I pulled out my phone and panickly called Emily. She answered after a few rings, "hey babyboy what's up?" 

"E-m-my? W-ill y-ou plea-se come g-et m-me? I-i can't drive." I sobbed. 

"Baby stay where you are. I'm coming okay?" She said. "Will you stay on the phone with me?" 

"I c-an." I started thinking about how sad her voice sounded and I started sobbing. "I-I'm so- so-rry." 

"Calum it's fine I'll be right there." She said. 

She made me stay on the phone until she got here and helped me to the car. She didn't want me upset while she was driving so she told me to just sit tight while she drove home. 

When we arrived she led me to bed and helped me take off my clothes to lay down. We climbed in the bed and I sat leaning up against the headboard and Emily was in my lap. "What's wrong baby boy?" She coughed. 

"I forgot you were sick." I started to cry again and she wiped my tears that fell. "I'm sorry you had to come get me."

"Calum I'm okay. Please talk to me." She said sadly. 

"Well I was only going to have one beer but then Jack challenged me to a chugging contest. I should have said no. I was being irresponsible." I said. 

"Is that everything? Drinking isn't a crime. You didn't the right thing by calling me." She said. 

"It's not everything. You remember Blake?" I asked. 

"Your ex that's dating Matt?" I nodded and her face dropped. 

That's when the tears came back. "She wanted to talk. She seemed really upset. We were sitting down and she was talking about how she was looking for someone else. I swear I only looked away for a second." I stopped and tried to swallow my tears. "When I looked back she kiss- kissed me. I swear i-i didn't want her to and I didn't even know she meant me. I shot o-off the couch as fast as I could and ran out. I'm s-so sorry." I started to sob and claw at my arms. "I didn't want her too. I swear I didn't. And then Matt ran out to me and said he saw it and I felt like this was some kind of prank." 

"Baby stop clawing at your arms." She tried to take my hands away but I put them behind my back. 

"It's wrong. I shouldn't have even went. Matt said she does this all the time but why me? I have a beautiful girlfriend to come back too and she chose me. I'm so stupid." I felt my arm wet and when I pulled it back in front of me there was blood dripping down it. 

"Calum stop." Emily got off the bed and pulled me to the bathroom. 

"It's all my fault. You have every right to hate me. I deserve to bleed." She turned to me angry and had that look in her eyes. 

"That is enough!" She yelled and I stopped thinking. "No matter what you do or how bad something is, you do not deserve to bleed. Are you hearing me? I'm sorry you have this illness and I know you want to get better so just quit making things worse on yourself baby. It's okay, really. You called me as soon as it happened and you said yourself you didn't want it to happen. It was one kiss. That is not something you hurt yourself over. Do you understand me?" 

I nodded. "I want to die again." 

She looked up from rinsing my arms and her eyes were watery. "Calum."

"I'm sorry." I said. "This is before tonight happened. I should have told you the other day but you're always so happy and I hate ruining that." 

"Your mental health comes first before anything. You have got to tell me when you feel like this okay?" She said. 

"I was parked on a bridge." I smiled sadly and a tear ran down my cheek but I wiped it. "Debating whether or not to jump you know? And I remembered. I just had remembered that I had my wonderful girlfriend at home who made me dinner and had texted me she can't wait to see me, just an hour before." 

"I'm so sorry you felt that way Calum. I'm sorry you feel that way now. You are always so good to me. And you seem happy. I guess I haven't been digging deep enough." She said getting sad. 

"Hey no. Don't get sad. I'm fine see?" I smiled and kissed her. "I want to go to bed. Can we do that?" 

I wiped her tears and she put a hand over mine on her cheek. She nodded and kissed me back before bandaging my arm and we walked back to the bed. 

She snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms tighter than normal around my back.


End file.
